1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a heat gun with an extendible/ retractable safe heatproof sleeve, and especially to a heat gun with an extendible/retractable safe heatproof sleeve on the front end of the shank of the heat gun to avoid accidental hurt by scalding and to protect the shank of the heat gun; it suits for an equipment for heating or drying an article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of the industry, heat guns are widely used, for example, the arts of electronics, plastic, manufacturing etc. all use heat guns to heat or dry during the processes of manufacturing or assembling products.
Referring to FIG. 1, it is depicted therein the appearance of a conventional heat gun; the structural components of the heat gun include an inner pipe 1 mounted therein with an electric-thermal resistance with a high impedance (not shown); when in use, the muzzle of the heat gun is aimed at an article to be heated, heat is blown out by a fan-motor set on the rear interiorly of the heat gun.
A conventional heat gun mostly is flaunted in designing thereof to have a wide range of temperature controlling, or to have a multi-sectional modulation function of air speed. Indeed, the most importance functions of a heat gun surely is as stated above; in this view, in designing heat guns, people just continuously increase the range of temperature, and by virtue that heat guns are frequently used in construction, the temperatures in the inner sides of the muzzles of the heat guns keep high, if an environment of construction is bad or there is undue using, it is frequent that the scalded inner side induces a vocational disaster.
In view of this, the present invention is developed to overcome the flaws in the conventional heat guns.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a heat gun with an extendible/retractable safe heatproof sleeve on the front end of the shank of the heat gun to avoid accidental hurt by scalding and to protect the shank of the heat gun.
To achieve the above stated object, the heat gun with an extendible/ retractable safe heatproof sleeve of the present invention comprises of: a housing composed of two hollow half-housings abutted and connected with each other, the housing has on the front end thereof a reduced caliber that has two lateral sides thereof provided each with an axial recess of which the front end is provided at least with an engaging portion; and a heatproof sleeve able to be slipped over the front end having the reduced caliber of the housing, the heatproof sleeve is a hollow housing having on the two lateral sides thereof two sheets extending rearwardly. When the heatproof sleeve is slipped over the front end of the heat gun, the two sheets extend into the two axial recesses on the portion with the reduced caliber, the heatproof sleeve thereby can slide on the portion with the reduced caliber. The two sheets each is provided on the inner side thereof with a protrusion, so that the heatproof sleeve sliding on the portion with the reduced caliber of the front end of the shank of the heat gun will not drop.
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.